MkO Comes to Town
by natashajay
Summary: Dr. Brown knows a bunch of famous people, we all know that, but what about Ephram? Not really a basic Everwood fic, but kinda close. A friend comes to town who shifts the lives of our favorite Everwood residents. Guess Starring Mk & A O! Just read it. lol
1. I think I should name my chapters

****

Author's Note: Ah ha! My first Everwood fic. I'm not asking for a break cause, I don't think it's gonna suck, but it's still highly possible. I've wanted to get one of my ideas on here for like EVER so now I have. Yay me! Lol, I don't know where this is really going but I hope u guyses like it.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or anything else I might talk about in this fic. But it's my story, and plot line.

****

Summary: Dr. Brown knows a bunch of famous people, we all know that. Ranging from Tiger Woods to Liz Taylor, but what about Ephram? Not really a basic Everwood fic, cause those don't exist but kinda close. A friend comes to town who shifts the lives of our favorite Everwood residents. Guess starring: Mk. & A. O! 

****

Rating: Like PG, but it might go up, cause I highly doubt anyone can talk that squeaky clean.

****

Spoilers: I don't pay attention to Everwood spoilers all that much plus this basically takes place when they first moved to Colorado, except, everyone's a year older. Amy & Ephram in 11th (16), Bright and Colin in 12th (cause they're not yet and 17). Magilla isn't gonna move away either (I just cant do that to her)

****

Pairings: Well not A/E cause I say so but most definitely E/Mk, A/C, and maybe even B/A.

****

MkO Comes to Town

It was November, and basically like any other day in Everwood. Besides the ongoing melodramatics of a few Everwood High students, the town was fairly Pleasantville-esque, because let's face it, everyone has to pee. It was Friday afternoon and the last bell of the day had finally rang and Ephram was heading to his locker from Chem class. 

"T-G-I-F." Amy muttered from next him, at her own locker, Colin Hart in tow.

"Tell me about it." He muttered back, if there was one thing they could still agree on was the worldwide 'school sucks'. 

"What?" Colin asked, not familiar with it, being as he doesn't know anything anymore.

"Oh right, uh T-G-I-F it's—" She began.

"Thank God it's Friday." Ephram finished for her.

"Oh." Ephram had just closed his locker and readjusted his headphones. He was about to walk away with out so much as a 'see ya' when Colin called him.

"Ephram?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to Mama Joy's today, later?"

"Us being…"

"Me and Amy and Bright."

"Bright what?" asked Bright asked, just coming up, not have been able to hear the beginning of the conversation.

"I was just asking Ephram if he wanted to comes to Mama Joy's with us." He replied simply, gesturing to ward Ephram. Bright took a step back as Colin turned to face Ephram again. "So will you?"

Ephram looked up, behind Colin where Amy and Bright were waving their hands furiously across their necks and mouthing 'no' repeatedly. Ephram took this as a sign.

"Sure, I'll come, say around 7?" He couldn't help but notice the disappointment on Amy and Bright's faces, he smiled, and chuckled slightly.

"Sure, see ya then." Colin said, his run-of-the-mill smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah" Ephram said smiling quickly, turned around and turned up the volume as he walked away. He was nearly out the door when Amy grabbed his arm.

"Ephram wait" she called as she turned him around. Ephram pulled down his headphones. "What do you think you're doing!" Amy whispered sharply

"Going home. How bout you?" He asked calmly but rhetorically.

"With the Colin thing you _know_ Bright and I don't want you there."

"Oh sorry, I didn't get that." He replied

"Just for future references, this" She did the waving of the hands 'no' thing she did earlier "means don't come."

"Good to know." He reached for his headphones.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna cancel?"

"That would be rude. I didn't take etiquette classes for nothing." Ephram commented, slightly amused with himself. Amy looked to lash back when his words registered in her head.

"You took etiquette classes?" She asked, trying to hold back laughs

"When I was five."

"Oh my God. A little Ephram in a little suit, trying to figure out which fork to use for the salad." She mused. "I gotta tell Bright!"

"The second before the last, and do it, and die" He said, suddenly out of his muse.

"Cancel." She retorted, also back to their bickering.

"Nope."

"Than I'm telling him."

"Go ahead." ::beat:: "See you at 7."

"Ugh!" she moaned under her breath, as she stomped off. Thoroughly satisfied, Ephram made his way to his home.


	2. But nothing really happened in this one

****

Author's Note: Sorry the last one was soo short this one will be my reg. thousand words +, I promise. I hope u like it, I'm just really insecure bout this fic, it's gonna be pretty rad once I get past the stuff I've written already. I'm watching FUSE so I'll prob'ly put lots of music in this chap, cause music is soo important to my sole existence. lol.

****

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

****

MkO Comes to Town

****

Chapter Two:

Dinner was a bust, so whether or not Ephram was planning on actually going to Mama Joy's, the decision was taken out of his hands. Despite Dr. Brown's efforts, the Mac and cheese still set on fire. How, would be a question to haunt Ephram to his grave. It was now 6:15, and Ephram, Everwood's favorite formerly purple haired, blue-eyed resident, was now in his room finishing his trig homework. He sat solemnly on his bed, headphones in place, Powerhouse 5000 pounding nicely on his eardrums. Faintly, he heard his father call his name, unconsciously, he turned up the volume.

"Ephram." Called his father, now in the doorway.

"You didn't knock." He stated simply, not looking up from his books.

"Would you have acknowledged me?" Andy countered, stepping further into the room.

"I guess we'll never know, now will we?" he deadpanned. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly

"Phone." Andy held out the phone to his son, who in return stared at it as if it was his cooking.

"Who is it?" He asked, once again not bothering to mask his curiosity.

"A young woman" Andy said, smiling. Ephram eyed his father skeptically. "I believe she said her name was Mary-Kate?" With that, Ephram snatched the phone from his father, as if it was a _Junior's_ cheesecake.

"Hello?" And with that, Andy left.

~~*~~*~~

"Hello?" Ephram asked, eagerly, his nervousness evident in his eyes.

"Hey…" the voice drew out. The truth was she was just as nervous, possibly more, but Ephram never would have guessed.

"Hi." Ephram said, turning down his music. Obviously, she noticed.

"Aww, I love that song"

"Really? I never pegged you as a Powerhouse fan."

"Yeah well, I am more into those Smile Soup guys anyway."

"Smile Empty Soul?" Ephram offered

"Yeah, that's them." She said getting more comfortable. "Have you heard that Vendetta Red song?"

"Shatterday?"

"Yeah, that's it, I knew it was shatter something." She said, amused.

__

"What was it?" he heard another voice, that sounded fairly similar to the girl he was talking to.

"Shatter_day._" She replied.

__

"Oh. See, I told you it was 'shatter'-something" the voice said

"So, Eph…How are you doing?" she asked, cringing in anticipation of his answer.

"Pretty good, Mar? What's with the change in attitude?" He asked a little confused. Thrown off by her change in tone.

"I heard about your Mom." She said slightly above a whisper.

"Oh…" Was his only response.

"How's Delia?" she asked quietly.

__

"How is _Delia? Oh my God she must be soo big now. I feel so old. What is she? 12?"_ The other voice went on. The other two chuckled, the mood slightly lightened.

"She's _10_ actually, and she's pretty good. She and my dad went to check out some horses yesterday. Finally making good on that bribe." Ephram said, slightly muttering at the end.

"Oo! Had a horse! His name was Champ, and he was brown, I almost named him Butterscotch, but Champ was way cooler." She explained

"Oh really? And what happened to this 'champ'?" Ephram asked, knowing exactly what happened to 'this champ'.

"He _died_." She sighed.

__

"Our love fern, you let it die_!"_ Ashley exclaimed, putting on her best 'Kate Hudson'. The three of them laughed.

"So…Mary-Kate…Not that I mind, cause quite frankly, I'm glad you called, but _why_ did you call?" He asked.

"Well, I'm in Denver, shooting this…uh thing."

"A movie?"

"Yeah." Ephram chuckled slightly. "I'm glad you find this funny."

"Well, it is. You've finally made soo many movies; you don't even know what it is anymore. You people _do_ movies for everything so I'll—"

"We do NOT!"

"Yeah you do. You turn sixteen, you make a movie. You wanna go to Paris, you make a movie. I didn't even get a car, but you get millions of dollars _and_ a car, plus I'm older than you!"

"What can I say?"

"How bout 'Sure Ephram, I'll spot you the fifty grand for that 1965 Mustang Shelby GT350, call it a birthday present'? I won't even hold it over your head for Hanukah." He suggested smartly.

"Sure. Why don't you just ask your dad for the car?"

"Yeah well….You're in Denver?" he asked

"Just entered town limits. ' Welcome to Everwood. Population: 9,531'" she read

__

"Small town." Ashley commented

"Wait, what? You guys are in Everwood?!" he exclaimed, shooting up, only to fall back down (he forgot to take off his headphones) "Oof!" Mary-Kate laughed.

"Yeah, now tell us where what street you live on, we'll be there in 5.."

"Dearborn."

"Really? That's soo cute." she said "Dearborn" she replied to her sister.

__

"Aww, that is cute."

"I'll see you soon. Bye _Eph_."

"See ya _Mar._ Tell Ash, I say 'hello'."

"Will do. Bye."

"Ciao." He said, and hung up. He looked up, at his mirror. "Ah Shit!" he exclaimed and dived headfirst into his closet. 

~~*~~*~~

After ten minutes of rummaging through his entire wardrobe, and concluding he had no clothes he decided on a black tee shirt that read "Don't talk to me when I'm talking to myself." and a gray long-sleeved shirt to go underneath. Ephram looked outside his window and noticed a blue convertible with two blonde girls in the front seat pull up. _Shit, they're here._ He quickly slipped on his shoes, and practically tumbled down the stairs.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?!" Dr. Brown exclaimed rhetorically as his son flew passed him.

Ephram ignored his father and went strait to the door and opened it.

"Hey."

****

A/n: Yeah, I know it sucks but give me a break, I just suck at this. I know this one's kinda short too, but it is 1,000+, just like I said. I hope u review, it will really help get the next chap up. If you got any suggestions write 'em in the review. I'll start typing tonight, but it probably won't be up till tomorrow.

tasha ;-)


	3. Or this one how bout Erect Ejaculate

Author's Note: Wow, thanks guys for reviewing, I seriously didn't expect more than two, maybe three. But anyway, thanks guys and Priscilla, don't worry, I hate Amy too. I've got most of the story writing itself. So, on with the story, and don't forget to review, or if ff.net sux as much for u as it does for me, email me. - Tasha ;-)  
  
MkO Comes to Town  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." They answered in unison, giggling slightly at his breathless-ness.  
  
"Mary-Kate." He said bringing the shorter of the two, into a hug. Inconspicuously, sniffing her hair. Honeyand Almond. He thought.  
  
He smells like soap, andOld Spice. Mary-Kate smiled at the thought.  
  
"Uh-um!" Ashley cleared her throat, rather loudly. Amused at their extended embrace. Mary-Kate and Ephram pulled away somewhat reluctantly. Mary-Kate blushing slightly, Ephram, avoiding both of their gazes.  
  
"Ashley." He said, ignoring the 'moment' and moving on, and pulling the somewhat taller blonde in to a hug.  
  
"Ephram." She began, and pulled away, unlike her sister. "I missed you." She said pleasantly, smiling. Ephram's smile widened.  
  
"I missed you too, both of you." He added as an after thought, accommodating both girls. "Well come inyou'll catch your death, it's freezing out there." He said playfully. Showing them in.  
  
"Okay Grandpa." Mary-Kate said playing along, going in.  
  
"But seriously, I wish someone would have told me that Colorado was Indian for 'Ice box', then I wouldn't have worn my Jimmy Choo's." Ashley whined, following her sister.  
  
"It is?" Ephram asked, closing the door behind them, and following them to the living room.  
  
"No, she's just over exaggerating, but skipping over the fact that they are my Jimmy Choo's." Mary-Kate said pointedly to her sister.  
  
"Right. My bad, your Jimmy Choo's." Ashley corrected. "She is soo possessive. Everyday, over the littlest thing. My shirt, my shoe, my toothbrush. Seriously." Ashley mumbled quietly to Ephram as her sister looked around the room. Ephram only chuckled in response.  
  
"Ephram your house is beautiful." Mary-Kate said in awe, inspecting the pictures on the mantel.  
  
"Thanks, I guessSo, you wanna sit?" he asked, the awkwardness returning.  
  
"Sure." Mary-Kate and Ashley said, and all three laughed.  
  
"So, Ephwhere's my girl?" Ashley asked, the potential squeal already evident in her voice.  
  
"Uhupstairs, I think" He walked to the foot of the stairs. "Delia!" he shouted, and turned back to the living room.  
  
"Ephram wha- Ashley!" she asked coming in form the kitchen and squealed upon seeing the blonde. "Mary-Kate!" She exclaimed running to them.  
  
"DeliaDarling!" the girls exclaimed. Once again in unison. They both got up and did the Hollywood, fake double cheek kiss thing. Delia giggled.  
  
"Oh my God! Delia, you've gotten so big! I missedyousomuch!" Ashley said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Ashley Babe, I can't breathe." Delia struggled to get out.  
  
"Sorry." She said smiling, and the three sat down, "catching up."  
  
"Hey as much as I would hate to break this up but I said I would meet up with some friends like" he checked his watch. "15 minutes ago."  
  
"Aww." The three said.  
  
"I'd cancel, except I'm starving so."  
  
"Me too." Delia said  
  
"I could use some food, that airplane food sucked." Mary-Kate said  
  
"Amen to that." Ashley remarked. "I have an idea, why don't we all go?"  
  
"Me too?" Delia brightened.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Do you think your friends would mind if we tagged along?" Mary-Kate asked. Ephram didn't know what happened, but the next thing he knew he was agreeing.  
  
"But! Only if I get to drive" Ephram compromised.  
  
"Okay" Ashley began handing over the keys, but pulled them back. "But first I need to see your driver's license, and what? Two? Yeah two forms of I.D." Ashley continued, laughing. Ephram sighed.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"As a heart attack." Mary-Kate answered for her sister. Ephram rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wallet. He took out his driver's license and his school I.D. and handed them over.  
  
"Oh my God, look Mary-Kate!" Ashley exclaimed, showing her sister Ephram's driver's license.  
  
"Aww, you look so cute, with that 'screw the world' face." She joked. Both blushing, unnoticeably by Delia, but certainly by Ashley  
  
"Okay, okay you've had your funkeys." Ephram took the keys from Ashley, who gave them up voluntarily, still laughing. "Yeah, yeah, yeahyou guys still coming?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Mary-Kate answered following him out to their blue convertible. "Shot-gun!" she called out, hopping into the front seat, next to Ephram.  
  
"Delia, darling what are we gonna do with them?"  
  
"I don't know Ashley, babe." They said out of earshot, and getting into the car's backseat.  
  
"Ready?" Ephram asked  
  
"Ready!" all three chimed.  
  
"Let's go!" Ephram said, in one quick movement, Hot Hot Heat's album blasted, and they were off.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
"Ephram?" Dr. Brown called out. DeliaWhere are those kids?" He muttered under his breath, just as a blue convertible with two blonde teenage girls, a brunette little girl, and a dark hair teenage boy, in the front seat. Andy sighed and went in the living room to watch TV.  
  
~~*~~*~~ (Mama Joy's)  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Amy muttered, trying to tune out the conversation next to her.  
  
"Yeah really." Colin said.  
  
"So if I wrote in story, "'Hey man, watch out!' he ejaculated", people wont think I'm a total perv?" Bright asked.  
  
"Nope. Well maybe, cause like, why is the guy watching out?"  
  
"True."  
  
"But it could be because the newly erected bridge was falling" Colin offered.  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Yeah, but this time I was watching this weird girly movie, I think it was Kate & Leosomething."  
  
" pald." Amy said, still looking out the window for Ephram.  
  
"What?" Bright and Colin asked.  
  
"The movie, it's Kate & Leopald." She said turning to face them  
  
"Oh." They said together once again.  
  
"Yeah, so erect means like, what?" Bright asked, blowing off his sister's comment.  
  
"Like build, or set-up, or like establish. I erect this building in the name ofAmy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He ejaculated." Bright added.  
  
"God Ephram if you like me at all show upnow." Amy muttered under her breath. As she watched a blue convertible fly past her. Nice car. She thought. She must have said it out loud too because Bright was talking to her.  
  
"Yeah it is." Bright said.  
  
"What kinda car is it?" Colin asked, missing it pass by the first time.  
  
"This really cool blue convertible, you know the cars and the tops come off." Bright added upon noticing Colin's confused face.  
  
"My dad has one of those" he semi-asked, not quite sure.  
  
"Yeah." Bright and Amy responded quickly, noticing a small mob outside form.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Colin asked  
  
"Or who happenedI think they're crowding around some people." Amy commented.  
  
"Oh." Colin said, and they all turned their attention towards the mob, full of lots of little girls. Two blonde girls emerged from it, led by a dark haired boy, taller than them, and a little girl in a baseball cap.  
  
"Isn't that Ephram?" Colin asked.  
  
"I think that's Delia" Amy commented.  
  
"Who are the blondes?" Bright asked.  
  
"Oh my God!" Amy ejaculated (lol), following a sharp gasp.  
  
"What?" the guys asked.  
  
"Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen."  
  
A/n: lol, how'd you like that little lesson (erect/ejaculate) lol, I just really wanted to put it in there, I thought it was soo funny. And just in case you don't get it, when ever either MkO or AO or EB say "Mar", "Ash" or "Eph" they're being playful and teasing, cause no one ever calls either of them by the first syllable or their names, okay? Great. You do your part, and I'll do mine, meaning review, and I'll update. Also, I might change up this chapter a little later, its kinda messed up now.  
  
- tasha ;-) 


End file.
